This application is for a K-20 Scientist Development Award for Clinicians (SDAC). The main objective is to establish the Principal Investigator, Dr. Riggs, as an independent clinical investigator in the area of substance use disorders (SUD) in child and adolescent psychiatry. Dr. Riggs' primary research interest is the investigation of substance use characteristics in conduct-disordered (CD) adolescents with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and how treatment of ADHD may affect substance use and antisocial behaviors. Thomas J. Crowley M.D., Professor of Psychiatry at UCHSC and Executive Director of the Addiction Research and Treatment Services (ARTS) at UCHSC, will serve as sponsor for the duration of the Award. The main objective will be achieved through: (1) training and tutorials in adolescent substance use disorders, neurobiology of comorbid psychiatric disorders, the conduct of psychopharmacologic treatment trials, and administration of structured instruments; (2) course work in research design and statistics; (3) expert consultation; and (4) a supervised research experience. The proposed research program examines pemoline's efficacy-in treating substance use disorders, antisocial behaviors, and ADHD in both male and female adolescents with CD + SUD + ADHD.